pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Teammate Formula
The Teammate Formula is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 2/5/2017. Story Ben and Gwen are in Lumiose City for the Lumiose Conference, with the stadium filled with trainers. Ben is at the registration desk, showing his Pokédex as his I.D. and his badges. Attendant: And, you are set! Now, here is your number! Make sure you hold onto this during the opening ceremonies! The Attendant passes Ben a slip of laminated paper, which has the number 5-A on it. Gwen: What’s the number for? Attendant: I am legally not allow to disclose that information! You will have to wait for the opening ceremonies! Ben takes his place in the opening ceremonies, where he spots Kevin. On the stage, is Professor Sycamore and Diantha. Sycamore: Welcome, trainers, to the Lumiose Conference! We are very excited to have all you talented trainers with us! There are 128 trainers competing, and only one of you will win the league to earn a chance to battle the Elite Four! So get out there and give it your all! Diantha: The first three rounds will be tag team battles, with each trainer having to partner up with another. Gwen: Tag battle? They have to work together?! Sycamore: Upon registration, each trainer should’ve obtained a number with a letter. This will determine who your partner will be! Turn your attention to the screen, and find your partner for the first three rounds! On the large monitor, all of the pictures of the trainers come up, each in their set with numbers. Ben: Okay! I’m number 5. Now, who’s… Ben finds 5, seeing that his picture is beside Kevin’s. He lets out an audible gasp, as he turns to look at Kevin, who’s looking back at him, smiling. Ben nods to him, as Kevin nods back. Diantha: The first three rounds will take place on three specialty fields. They are powered by the different terrain type moves: Grassy Terrain, Electric Terrain, and Misty Terrain. Each round will test how well you can plan and utilize these unique Terrains, as well as how well you can work with your partner. Planning and cooperation is everything right now. Only 8 teams will make it through the tag team rounds, leaving our top 16 for the single trainer rounds! Gwen: This isn’t even fair for some people. Half of the outcome of the battle isn’t in a trainer’s control. It’s left all to the partners. At least Ben got paired with Kevin. Those two work together pretty well. Ben, Gwen and Kevin sit at a café, Ben and Kevin talking excitedly. Ben: So, we have the Grassy Terrain first. Kevin: No sweat! We’ve got Chesnaught on our side! There’s no way we can lose! Ben: Please! Swampfire would be way better at utilizing the field better than Chesnaught! Gwen: You guys aren’t taking this seriously enough! Every trainer is thinking of a way to utilize their field as best as possible! They’re thinking between using Grass types of their own, or preparing to counter Grass types! You guys have to be prepared to counter both! Just doing one or the other won’t be enough! Kevin: Well, in terms of raw strength, Chesnaught would be better. Ben: Come to think of it, a lot of Grass types and Fire types would be able to use Sunny Day against us. Gwen: Now you guys are thinking. Now I feel like I can let you boys handle this. Kevin: When did we not have it handled? Gwen: Gee, like always! End Scene Malva is reporting in Lumiose Stadium, where Ben and Kevin take their place on the field. Their opponents are Giselle and Joe, two prep school students. Malva: This is Malva, reporting live from Lumiose Stadium. We are just about to witness the next battle occurring in the Grassy Terrain arena, to see which trainers move on past the first preliminary round. The field glows, a light green ring forming in the center of the field. The ring expands outward, covering the field with a green energy field. Ben and Kevin are ready to go, as is Giselle. Joe looks nervous. Joe: Gee, those two look pretty strong. Giselle: Are you still going on about that? Suck it up already! I’ve got a tournament to win! Joe: (Scared) Ah! Uh, yes ma’am. Ben: Those two don’t look like they get along well. That girl’s totally the leader. Kevin: Then let’s focus on her first. Let the other one collapse on his own. Referee: This will be a two on two tag battle, with no substitutions! The winner will be the team that has Pokémon still able to continue! And, begin! Giselle: Vileplume, go! Joe: Uh, Victreebel! Kevin: Chesnaught, time to crush them! Ben: Articguana, it’s battle time! The four throw their Pokéballs, Ben’s being an Ultra Ball. All their Pokémon come out, chattering and eager to go. Gwen, in the stands, does a face palm. Gwen: Articguana?! Is he stupid?! And I thought that they worked their plan out! He’s lucky that the foe didn’t choose a Fire type! Kevin: Let’s get this started with a bang! Chesnaught, use Pin Missile! Ben: And Articguana, infuse your Icy Wind with it! Chesnaught’s spikes harden, as they fire green energy spikes with white streaks. Articguana breathes a sparkling blue wind, connecting the Pin Missile and expanding its range. Malva: And the combo of Pin Missile and Icy Wind is an extravagant one! Icy Wind can strike both foes in a double battle, as it makes the Pin Missile spread out to do the same! Giselle: Joe, block that attack! I’ll handle the counter attack! Joe: Uh, right! Victreebel! Use Leaf Tornado! Giselle: And Vileplume! Use Petal Blizzard! Victreebel swings its leaves, forming a green energy leaf vortex, which hits and cancels out the Icy Wind Pin Missile. Vileplume waves its flower petals, releasing a barrage of petals, flowing in a barrel roll pattern. Ben: Let’s push through it! Articguana, use Rapid Spin! Kevin: Chesnaught, shoot it through with Needle Arm! Articguana begins spinning like a top, as Chesnaught forms green energy on its arm, extending spikes from it. Chesnaught smacks Articguana with Needle Arm, increasing its speed and shooting it clean through Petal Blizzard. Chesnaught raises its arms to take the Petal Blizzard, as Articguana strikes Vileplume with Rapid Spin. Ben: Latch on with Ice Fang! Articguana stops spinning, forming ice energy jaws and biting into Vileplume. Vileplume cries in dismay, as Victreebel looks in distress. Giselle: What are you doing, Joe?! Get that thing off my Vileplume! Joe: Huh?! Uh, okay. Victreebel! Grab it with your vine, then use Wring Out! Victreebel swings its vine over, grabbing Articguana, pulling it off Vileplume. Its grip on Articguana tightens, as it squeezes Articguana, it squealing in pain. Giselle: Now, to punish that thing! Vileplume, Solar Beam! Kevin: Iron Head! Giselle: What?! Vileplume starts charging Solar Beam, as Chesnaught runs at Vileplume. Chesnaught is surrounded in a white aura, as it rams its head into Vileplume, knocking it to the side. Vileplume fires Solar Beam at Victreebel, the impact causing Victreebel to drop Articguana. Articguana struggles to stand, as it resonates with green healing energy from Grassy Terrain. Vileplume and Victreebel heal as well, though they are now having a scuffle. Giselle is angry at Joe, who is cowering in fear. Giselle: What was that?! Why didn’t you stop that attack?! Joe: But, I was fighting that Bergmite… Giselle: Do I have to do everything?! Vileplume, fire Sludge Bomb at Chesnaught! Kevin: Chesnaught, use Spiky Shield! Ben: Articguana, use Icy Wind! Chesnaught slams its forearms together, as a large round energy shield forms, extending spikes from it. Vileplume fires a Sludge Bomb, which gets impaled by a spike on Spiky Shield, stopping the attack. Articguana breathes Icy Wind, hitting both Victreebel and Vileplume. Joe: Victreebel! Giselle: Why are you concerned about your Victreebel?! If Vileplume falls, then we don’t have the power to win! Joe quivers at first, but then his expression gets focused and serious. He stands tall, surprising Giselle slightly. Joe: You don’t think I can win?! Just watch! I’m in this tournament for a reason! Victreebel, use Hyper Beam! Victreebel opens its leaf mouth, as if fires a powerful magenta energy beam. It hits Chesnaught head on, knocking it backwards. It uses one arm to support itself, as it heals from Grassy Terrain. Joe: (Commanding) Giselle! Fire Petal Blizzard! Don’t let that Articguana recover! Giselle: (With attitude) Are you bossing me… Joe: DO IT! Giselle cowers in fear, startled and shaking. She turns back to the field, slightly intimidated. Giselle: (Voice shaky) Vileplume, Petal Blizzard! Ben: Articguana, use Rapid Spin and Icy Wind! Articguana spins with Rapid Spin, and releases Icy Wind, which circles around it. Vileplume releases Petal Blizzard, which is weakened by the Icy Wind, though Articguana is still blown back, flung next to Chesnaught. Chesnaught is struck by Petal Blizzard as well, as it begins to get up. Joe: Now, Victreebel! Use Infestation! Ben: Infestation?! Kevin, get Chesnaught to stand, now! Kevin: Chesnaught, you heard the man! Victreebel glows dark blue, as the energy creeps over the ground, taking the form of energy insects. The Infestation swarms Chesnaught as it tries to stand, restricting its legs and chaining its arms to the ground. Chesnaught groans as it attempts to break free, to no avail. Joe: I noticed that the majority of Chesnaught’s attacks were Physical or required its arms to use. With Infestation, its movements are cut down, only able to use a considerably weak Pin Missile attack. Now, we can take Chesnaught out without worry. Right, Giselle? Giselle’s intimidated expression shifts to respect, smiling brightly at Joe. Giselle: Right you are. Now, Vileplume! Fire Sludge Bomb! Ben: Articguana, Icy Wind! Vileplume fires Sludge Bomb, as Articguana fires Icy Wind. Sludge Bomb pushes through, striking Chesnaught hard, it exploding on contact. All four Pokémon shimmer green as they are healed by the Grassy Terrain. Joe: There we go. Now, let’s utilize the Grassy Terrain and power up our Grass attacks. That Bergmite won’t be able to power through. Giselle: Agreed! Vileplume, prepare Solar Beam! Joe: Victreebel, use Leaf Tornado! Vileplume charges Solar Beam, as Victreebel fires Leaf Tornado. Chesnaught continues to tug to break free from Infestation, with no luck. Kevin: Come on, Chesnaught! Ben, I need you to cover us! Ben: There’s no way we can stop both those powered up attacks! Malva: And it seems like the team of the prep students has taken control, despite a rocky start. And they are about to end the battle! Articguana looks conflicted, looking back from Chesnaught, Ben and the approaching Leaf Tornado. Articguana looks determined, as it walks out in front of Chesnaught. Articguana: BERG! Ben: (In awe) Articguana. (He smiles) Use Rapid Spin! Articguana spins with Rapid Spin, as it glows blue, spiraling energy going around it. Its body grows and expands outward, as Leaf Tornado hits it. Rapid Spin breaks Leaf Tornado, as Articguana stops spinning, now an Avalugg. Articguana: AVA! Ben: Alright! Now Articguana! Use Ice Beam! Articguana opens its mouth, firing an Ice Beam from it. Vileplume fires Solar Beam, as Ice Beam pushes through, striking and defeating Vileplume. Referee: Vileplume is unable to battle! Giselle: Impossible! Kevin: Yeah! Ben: Now that’s some power, Articguana! Articguana: (Proud) Avalugg. Ben: Now, free Chesnaught with Ice Fang! Articguana uses Ice Fang, biting into and freezing the Infestation. Chesnaught breaks free, roaring in frustration. Joe: Oh boy! Victreebel, use Hyper Beam! Kevin: Chesnaught! Block it with Spiky Shield! Ben: And Articguana! Finish it with Ice Beam! Victreebel fires Hyper Beam, as Chesnaught blocks it with Spiky Shield. Articguana fires Ice Beam, striking Victreebel and defeating it. Referee: Victreebel is unable to battle! The victors are Ben and Kevin! Ben & Kevin: Alright! Ben and Kevin give each other a high five, as Articguana and Chesnaught cheer in delight. Gwen lets out a sigh of relief. Gwen: Too much. Those two just making me worrying too much. End Scene The next day, Ben and Kevin stand on the battlefield, waiting for their opponents to arrive. Kevin: So, we’re good on our strategy, right? Ben: Yeah. I’ll utilize the Electric Terrain with Frankenstrike, while you resist their electricity with Goodra. Kevin: Whoever these punks are, we’ll handle them with ease. The opposing trainers come out, revealing it to be Sina and Dexio. Ben: Huh?! Professor Sycamore’s assistants?! Sina: Fancy running into you here, Ben! Dexio: Almost a perfect match. Now, if only it was you and Gwen. Then we’d get our rematch against you. Kevin: Oh, don’t worry. I’ll fulfill her role, and beat you guys for her. Malva: And it seems as if these opponents have a previous history with each other! How will this effect the flow of battle, and how will each side utilize the Electric Terrain! Lightning strikes the field, as the floor of the field glows yellow, sparking with electricity. Ben, Kevin, Sina and Dexio all draw their Pokéballs. Referee: And begin! Ben: Frankenstrike, it’s battle time! Kevin: Goodra, time to crush them! Sina: Go, Liepard! Dexio: Go, Gabite! The four throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. They all let out battle cries, ready to go. Ben: So, they’re trying to block Electric attacks. Kevin: Good thing it’s a Dragon as well. Goodra will be able to handle that. Dexio: We’ll find out! Gabite, go for Dragon Rush! Sina: And Liepard, fire a Shadow Ball! Ben: Frankenstrike, Thunderbolt! Kevin: Goodra, use Dragon Breath! Gabite flies forward, being surrounded by blue dragon shaped energy. Goodra fires a breath of blue energy, as Gabite dodges it. Liepard fires Shadow Ball, while Frankenstrike fires Thunderbolt. Gabite plows through Thunderbolt, ramming Frankenstrike. Shadow Ball hits Goodra, exploding. Kevin: You’re kidding! Ben: They attacked opposite to what we thought! Dexio: Ha! We’re well aware that you two are very head on battlers. So the best way to win, Sina: Is to mix up your senses! Liepard, use Taunt! Liepard leaps forward, positioned in front of Goodra. Liepard hisses at Goodra, riling it up. Kevin: You want us to attack you? We will! Goodra, fire Dragon Breath! Sina: Dodge it! Dexio: Gabite, use Dig! Ben: Quick Attack! Frankenstrike dashes to ram Gabite with Quick Attack, but he Digs into the ground before the attack connects. Goodra fires Dragon Breath at Liepard, which dodges to the side as it runs at Goodra towards the side, with Frankenstrike close by. Ben: Oh, don’t forget about me! Frankenstrike, use Brick Break! Frankenstrike charges at Liepard, fist glowing white. Kevin: Did you forget about the digging Pokémon?! Goodra, fire Dragon Breath! Goodra fires Dragon Breath in front of Frankenstrike, stopping his advance to dodge the attack. The attack hits the ground, exploding and causing a smoke cloud to rise. Ben: Did you get it? Dexio: Not even close! Gabite Digs out of the ground, breaking the ground at Goodra’s feet, uppercutting it and knocking it back. Liepard charges through the smoke, claws extended and glowing dark purple. Sina: Night Slash! Ben: Brick Break! Frankenstrike cocks his fist and swings it forward as Liepard lands on the ground, out of Frankenstrike’s punch range. Liepard slashes at Frankenstrike from an arm’s length away, the range extended by its claws. Ben: Spin with Iron Tail! Frankenstrike spins, tail glowing like iron. Liepard leaps into the air, jumping over the Iron Tail. Dexio: Now, Gabite! Use Dragon Claw! Gabite jumps into the air, being at Goodra’s head level, claw glowing green into a claw. Kevin smirks at this. Kevin: Too easy. Goodra, Ice Beam! Dexio: (In shock) Ice Beam?! Goodra fires a powerful Ice Beam, hitting Gabite square on. Gabite drops, defeated. Referee: Gabite is unable to battle! Dexio: No! Sina: Don’t worry, Dexio! I can handle them! Ben: (Tauntingly) Can you? Frankenstrike, use Thunderbolt! Sina: Block it with Shadow Ball! Frankenstrike sparks with electricity, firing Thunderbolt. Liepard fires Shadow Ball, as Thunderbolt pierces through the Shadow Ball, striking and electrocuting Liepard. It flies back, severely injured. Sina: That was the first attack to connect! It’s that strong with the Electric Terrain?! Kevin: And that’s not all. Goodra, Dragon Breath! Goodra fires Dragon Breath, hitting Liepard, causing an explosion. When the smoke clears, Liepard is defeated. Referee: Liepard is unable to battle! The victors are Ben and Kevin! Ben: Yes! Kevin: Did you even doubt us? Sina: No! Our strategy was foolproof! Dexio: It just goes to show that they are at a higher level than we are. Malva: And, that concludes the battles for today. Tomorrow, the remaining 16 teams will move onto the Misty Terrain field! Stay tuned! Main Events * Ben and Kevin are teamed up for the first three rounds of the Lumiose Conference. * Ben and Kevin win their matches against Joe and Giselle, then Dexio and Sina. * Ben's Articguana evolves into Avalugg, learning Ice Beam. * Ben's Frankenstrike is revealed to have learned Brick Break. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Joe * Giselle * Sina * Dexio * Gwen Tennyson * Malva * Diantha * Professor Sycamore * Attendent * Referee Pokémon * Articguana the Bergmite (Ben's, evolves) * Articguana the Avalugg (Ben's, newly evolved) * Frankenstrike the Raichu (Ben's) * Chesnaught (Kevin's) * Goodra (Kevin's) * Victreebel (Joe's) * Vileplume (Giselle's) * Liepard (Sina's) * Gabite (Dexio's) Trivia * The idea for using the Terrain moves as battle fields came before the Lumiose Tournament aired in the anime. * Giselle and Joe were character of the days in the anime episode The School of Hard Knocks. * The idea of a tag team style tournament was inspired by the Hearthome City Tag Team competition. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Lumiose Conference